Evil Brady
by Chooch77
Summary: Brady is turned evil then sent back in time after stealing Kalachai's powers with none of the weaknesses and has to relive KingKow from the very beginning. Harem with all the girls you have SEEN Brady flirt with.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yo! Guys this is a Pair of Kings fic featuring a whole new twist on one of my favorite characters in it: Brady! The basic plot is that Brady was evil when Lanny stabbed him and the stab just brought it out. The story starts off with Brady having both rings and confronting Kalachai. This is going to be a harem.**

**Harem (not set): Makayla, oc tarantula woman, ninja clan (shall be all female in this fic), and others that Brady had flirted with the entire series.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pair of Kings. If I did Brady would be evil from the start.**

**Chapter 1: Pre-arrival ark: Brady?**

"Good now come here and give me those rings my servant." Kalachai commanded.

"I don't think so Kalachai. I have a better use for them." Brady said as he put the rings on his fingers.

Boomer, Makayla, Mason, Lanny, and Kalachai were shocked at that act. "H-how did you break free of your curse?" Kalachai asked.

"I was never under it fully. I did not become evil my evil was just brought out by the spike. As such, I did not become your slave." Brady said further shocking everyone.

"And, now that I have the rings, I have a better purpose: to take your power!" Brady said.

Brady then lifted the rings and put them next to each other as they glowed. Kalachai saw this and shot his red lightning as Brady sent out the rings blue lightning making them hit each other and clash at the middle until Brady started walking forward pushing Kalachai back into his throne chair. But, Brady did not stop there. He kept pushing more and more power into the rings until the blue lightning hit Kalachai in the chest and stunned him.

After that Brady walked up to Kalachai and pressed both rings up against his chest and said "I wonder if I just say absorb if I shall be able to absorb all of your powers. I guess your doomed either way so...Absorb!" Brady yelled as the rings glowed bright red.

Kalachai then screamed in pain as the rings did what they were ordered to before a white light enveloped Brady and Kalachai and forced the others to look away from the brilliant light display.

When the light disapeared all that was left was Brady and Kalachai's staff in Brady's hands. Brady then laughed Maniacally and raised the staff up causing red lightning to strike it which he then redirected at the path behind the crowd made up of Boomer, Mason, and Makayla.

"No, no, no you aren't going anywhere." Brady said "After all, I want someone to see me rise to power."

"You're a mad man." Mason cried out.

"That may be true but now I am the evil twin. Watch!" Brady commanded.

They had no choice but to do as he asked and watched as he sat down and the red moon glowed a dark purple color. They gasped out in shock as they saw that he really was evil then.

"Now then, I shall see to the light side's destruction now." Brady said.

"No you won't" Boomer shouted as he jumped at him.

Brady, too shocked to do anything, was stabbed through the chest with his own sword.

"N-no I SHALL NOT END THIS WAY!" Brady screamed as the whole island shook and his castle with all of them in it started falling as his chair glowed a dark, deep red and he suddenly vanished.

When Brady woke up he saw that he was in the old gym in Chicago with Boomer.

"You girls still doubt us being twins?" Boomer said. "Okay watch our amazing twin powers. I shall think of a number while Brady guesses the number. I have thought of a number."

"One hundred forty-three" Brady said a minute later.

"That is correct my good twin." Boomer asked shocked and at awe at his twin guessing that number.

The girls realizing that he was shocked saw that this was no joke and were surprised that they were really twins. The coldest one, I shall now call her Emily, said "Call us when you get a kingdom. And get rid of that weird goatee it's been freaking everyone in the school out since freshmen year."

Brady just smirked and said "Your wish is my command."

With that period over marking the end of the day, Brady and Boomer left the school and headed home.

Boomer was slightly surprised at seeing a huge man in leather clothes looking like he came from a jungle and said "My kings." before he bowed down to them.

Brady just looked shocked and awed on the outside as the conversation carried on before they got into a balloon and headed to KingKow.

**A/N: that's it for this chapter. Hope you guys like it! This is experimental so tell me what you think. Just cause I say its experimental doesn't mean I won't continue it if I don't get a good response. It just means I shall continue it slower.**

**Hope you enjoy it!**


	2. KingKow and Makayla

**Yo guys! As you know this is the second chapter of my Evil Brady fic. **

**This chapter will show more of Brady's personality. This will also show why everyone said that he had that Goatee from the beginning of freshmen year.**

**Nothing much will change except that Brady shall handle the situations a lot differently. He will be much more competent of a ruler and will also become the exact opposite of Boomer.**

**Now let's start the fic.**

**Chapter 2: Arrival at KingKow. **

It had been about five hours since they left the US for KingKow and Brady was thinking up plans to take over the island. Brady deduced that his best bet would be to find and kill "Mr. Boogey" so that everyone would think Boomer incompetent and insane. He would then place him in jail "for his own protection".

Brady also decided that if that failed, during their misadventures he could gain a legion of the strongest warriors and plan a coup de tat against Boomer to gain complete control of the island.

Brady figured that the easiest way to make the people strong enough to help him was to have the best of the best train them in all fields so they would be better rounded.

Brady was shaken out of his thoughts when the balloon fell to the dark side thanks to Boomer distracting Mason. The balloon fell to the ground very fast and crashed in a tree. Brady secretly pushed Boomer out of the balloon as they fell hoping that would get rid of him.

"My king, are you alright?" Mason asked down.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I fell down into a pile of leaves." Boomer called out.

Brady cursed his luck as Boomer got up.

They then heard a buzzing noise coming from the forest. They looked and saw Waka Waka bugs attacking them while Mason paled and then said "How? They are only attracted to cheese. I told you not to bring cheese!" Mason said as he saw that Boomer had cheese on him.

Brady saw that the number was larger than the last time they were attacked and he also saw Makayla coming up and killing one by cutting it in half.

Brady decided to take one of the warriors', which were protecting him, swords so he could get in on the action. Ignoring the cry of "Hey" he stole the sword and cut through a Waka Waka that was about to attack him.

Brady then ran forward and roundhouse kicked one into a tree before slashing through one that was trying to attack him from behind. Brady kept slashing and hacking away till he was back to back with Makayla. "Hey I'm Brady" he said.

"Makayla" She replied before Brady roundhouse kicked a bug away from her and she stabbed one from behind him.

"Thanks" Brady said shortly before cutting another bug in half.

She snorted and said "Thank yourself. I didn't even notice that one."

Brady just smirked and said "Watch this." Brady ran through them and jumped up a tree before cutting off its branches and killing bugs that were getting near Makayla.

He then jumped down and said "I think that's all of them. Let's go!"

Makayla said "Come on. Let's go to the light side of the island. That's where we'll get out of danger. As long as we're here we'll be in constant danger of getting killed."

Brady followed Makayla back to the light side and into a castle before saying "Yo! Boom!"

Him saying that made Boomer say "Ahh! Ghost Brady!"

"Nope I survived." Brady said "You know I won't be taken down by a bunch of giant overgrown bugs."

Boomer answered "Oh, yeah! You did take a lot of martial arts and swordsmanship classes when we were in the states. They called you a natural prodigy since you picked it all up after seeing it done only once."

Brady then pieced together that him going back had already polluted the timeline as Mason was at the school, he wasn't good at fighting yet, and he hadn't met Makayla last time this happened.

"You know him my king?" Makayla asked.

"Yeah, he is my twin after all." Boomer said.

Makayla looked back and whispered angrily "Why didn't you tell me you were a king?"

Brady shrugged his shoulders and said "I didn't believe it until now."

"Great. Do we have any relatives on this island Boom?" Brady asked.

"Just one. His name is Lanny." Mason scowled at the name.

"Bring him in here?" Brady ordered as if he had been doing it all his life.

A few seconds later Lanny walked in and Brady said "This is our cousin? This is interesting. You wouldn't happen to be planning anything devious against me, would you Lanny?"

Lanny caught the subtle threat as well as the fact that he said me instead of us implying that his brother was free game. Lanny smirked and said "No my king! I would never act against you."

"Good, good. I was just checking if you were trustworthy enough." Brady answered.

After this occurred Mason grilled them on island tradition before showing off a huge book about the history of the island. Brady started flipping to the documented pages that Mason showed. He figured that these were the most common and would also be the most seen creatures and tribes on KingKow.

Mason then got them ready for their inauguration into royalty as he spoke.

**Done! This chapter is a little short but I have decided that this story will have shorter chapters so I can get them out fast enough. **

**Please Review.**

**Harem Lord out.**


	3. STOP THE MA WITCH HUNT

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Sign here: (h t t p) : / / www. change petitions/ fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net#share

Also, show support here: (h t t p) : / / forum. fanfiction topic/ 111772/ 63683250/ 3/ #63702497

Psudocode_Samurai  
Rocketman1728  
dracohalo117  
VFSNAKE  
Agato the Venom Host  
Jay Frost  
SamCrow  
Blood Brandy  
Dusk666  
Hisea Ori  
The Dark Graven  
BlackRevenant  
Lord Orion Salazar Black  
Sakusha Saelbu  
Horocrux  
socras01  
Kumo no Makoto  
Biskoff  
Korraganitar the NightShadow  
NightInk  
Lazruth  
ragnrock kyuubi  
SpiritWriterXXX  
Ace6151  
FleeingReality  
Harufu  
Exiled crow  
Slifer1988  
Dee Laynter  
Angeldoctor  
Final Black Getsuga  
ZamielRaizunto  
Fenris187  
blood enraged  
arashiXnoXkami  
tstoldt  
Mystic 6 tailed Naruto  
ElementalMaster16  
Dark Vizard447  
Darth Void Sage of the Force  
Shiso no Kitsune  
The Sinful  
Kage640  
Ihateheroes  
swords of twilight  
Kyuubi16  
darthkamon  
narutodragon  
bunji the wolf  
Cjonwalrus  
Killjoy3000  
blueexorist  
White Whiskey  
Ying the Nine Tail Fox  
Gin of the wicked smile  
tstoldt  
The wolf god Fenri  
JazzyJ09  
sleepers4u  
The Unknown 007  
Gallantmon228  
MKTerra  
Gunbladez19  
Forgottenkami  
RHatch89  
SoulKingonCrack  
Dreadman75  
Knives91  
The Lemon Sage  
Dark Spidey  
VioletTragedies  
Eon The Cat of Shadows  
kazikamikaze24  
animegamemaster6  
LLOYDROCKS  
demented-squirrel  
swords of dawn  
The Immoral Flame  
blueexorist  
Challenger  
Shywhitefox  
drp83  
Bethrezen  
Dragon6  
bellxross  
unweymexicano  
The First Kitsukage  
kingdom219  
brown phantom  
littleking9512  
kurokamiDG  
Auumaan  
FrancineBlossom  
BDG420  
Her Dark Poet  
bloodrosepsycho  
Shen an Calhar  
NarutoMasterSage4040  
Masamune X23  
Kuromoki  
Sliver Lynx  
devilzxknight86  
Unis Crimson  
Zero X Limit

reven228  
JAKdaRIPPER  
Third Fang  
IRAssault  
Grumpywinter  
absolutezero001  
Single Silver Eye  
animekingmike  
Daniel Lynx  
zerohour20xx  
Darth Drafter  
arturus  
Iseal  
Shisarakage  
Uzunaru999  
Dark-Knight  
fearme80  
Devilsummoner666  
slicerness  
Toa Naruto  
Soleneus  
kagedoragon  
dansama92  
KamenRiderNexus  
Captive Crimson  
KyuubiiLover27  
MozillaEverer  
4rm36uy  
ebm6969  
Repiece  
phantomshadowdragon  
Colonel Eagle  
Timothy1988  
ShadowZenith  
awsm125  
The Purple Critic  
Darkepyon  
Zombyra  
brickster409  
ChaosSonic1  
Leaf Ranger  
SoulEmbrace2010  
Oni Shin  
Silverknight17  
Specter637  
HunterBerserkerWolf  
shadow-red0  
The Roaming Shadow  
bucketbot  
AvalonNakamura  
Avacii  
Maxwell Gray  
Silvdra-zero  
Arashi walker  
Lord of Daemons  
Lord Anime  
CloudRed1988  
forestscout  
The Lost Mana  
Red Warrior of Light  
TUAOA MORRISTOFOX  
Mr. Alaska  
Swagnilla-Ice-1985  
MugetsuIchigo  
bloodlust002  
Nerverean  
Kage Biju  
JK10  
OBSERVER01  
MistressWinowyll  
Count Kulalu  
ronin504  
ted009  
Ralmidaz  
lederra

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

DarkseidAlex

Harem Lord

DON'T LET THEM DO THIS! FIGHT THE POWER!

Please view my forums for more information on how to fight this and to pledge your support to the cause!


End file.
